


Onnanoko yori mo yoi

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Qué demonio te hace creer que no serías reconocido si te vistiera de chica?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Onnanoko yori mo yoi

**Onnanoko yori mo yoi**

**(Mejor que chicas)**

“¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan terco?”

Kota miró a su novio, suspirando.

No podía creer que se lo estuviera preguntando de verdad.

No era terco. Sólo le impedía a Kei de hacer cosas potencialmente peligrosas, si algún paparazzi los hubiera visto. Estaba tratando desesperadamente de no hacerles perder su trabajo, eso estaba haciendo.

No era terco porque se divertía, aunque su novio pareciera pensarlo.

“Kei.” le dijo, frustrado. “¿Qué demonio te hace creer que no serías reconocido si te vistiera de chica?” dijo, rechinando los dientes, pero todavía tratando de no parecerle enfadado.

El menor bufó, cruzando los brazos.

“!Anda ya, Kota! No es que me mirarían tan cerca de reconocerme. Sólo parecería como si fueras con una chica al azar, no sería un problema.”

Yabu contó hasta diez. Luego contó otra vez. Al final, no pudo calmarse para nada, pues le contestó directamente.

“¿Y no es aún peor? A nadie le importaría si tú y yo saliéramos juntos como amigos, pero esto...” suspiró otra vez, sintiéndose a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa. “Kei, no vas a salir conmigo vestido de chica. No vamos a volver a hablar de esto, es algo loco.” dijo, sentándose en el diván del salón, buscando el control remoto para encender la televisión, haciéndole entender al menor que no tenía intención de seguir discutiendo.

Sin embargo, no habría sido un problema. Kei dejó el cuarto tan rápido que Kota ni tuvo el tiempo de decirle que no merecía la pena pelear sobre algo así.

~

La mañana siguiente, Kota se despertó de buen humor.

No había tenido la mañana libre durante al menos dos semanas, pues tenía gana de hacer algo útil en cambio que pasar todo el día en la cama.

Se sentó en el colchó, pasándose una mano en los ojos, y entonces oyó la puerta abrirse, y Kei entrar.

“¿Despierto ya? Lo siento, podrías haberme despertado si...”

No pudo acabar.

Cuando Kei entró en la habitación Yabu tuvo éxito de verlo, y se sintió como si hubiera perdido la facultad de hablar.

Su novio llevaba una falda.

Además, no una que se veía de mañana, estaba demasiado corta por eso.

Llevaba una camisa apretadita, demasiado para ser de hombre, y un delantal blanco encima.

No estaba tan mal, aunque Kota nunca iba a admitirlo.

“Kei, qué demonio...” fue todo lo que tuvo éxito de decirle, tragando unas veces, incapaz de quitar los ojos de él.

“Pensé en lo que me dijiste. Y realicé que tal vez tienes razón, que no puedo dar vueltas vestido de chica. Pero luego lo pensé un poco más y...” se indicó la ropa. “¿Por qué no podría vestirme así en casa? Nadie puede verme, nadie puede hacerme problemas. Está perfecto, ¿verdad?” preguntó, levantando las cejas, tratando de parecer más inocente de lo que fuera realmente.

Kota todavía no podía creerlo, pero trató de no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba viendo.

Y de no pensar cuanto fuera lindo Kei así.

“¡Quédate allí!” le dijo el menor, sonriéndole. “Te preparé el desayuno, voy a llevártelo.” dejó rápido la habitación, y Yabu casi se sintió aliviado para haber sido dejado a solas unos minutos.

No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, pero tendrías que haberlo sabido, que no deberías haber desafiado a Kei de esa manera.

Por lo demás, no le importaba mucho como estuviera vestido, mientras estaban en casa, pues pensó que podía conformarse con eso sin darle problemas.

Cuando Kei volvió con el desayuno el mayor le sonrió, tocando el sitio a su lado en la cama para decirle a su novio de sentarse allí.

Kei devolvió la sonrisa, poniendo la bandeja en la mesilla de noche, quitándose el delantal y sentándose encima a las piernas de Kota, poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y dándole un beso.

“Buenos días.” susurró, y Kota no pudo evitar de sentirse confuso por su tono bajo, por la manera como aparecía, para todo en esa situación tan loca y tan buena.

“Pensaba que habrías usado una peluca también.” le dijo improvisamente, acariciándole el pelo. “Eso habría sido raro.” se burló de él, evitando de decir cuánto fuera raro ya.

Kei se encogió de hombros, apoyándose contra el cuerpo de su novio.

“Lo pensé.” dijo. “Pero luego me recordé de algo que habría sido difícil llevando peluca, y renuncié.”

“¿Qué?” preguntó Kota, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Tendría que haberse asustado por la sonrisa de Kei, sabía qué esas sonrisas significaban problemas por él, pero decidió que no le importaba mucho, y siguió mirando a su novio mientras se movía, montándole a horcajadas, así que la falda le subió los muslos.

Kei no desperdició tiempo y lo liberó de la camiseta, empezando a besarle el cuello y más abajo, usando los dientes en la piel del mayor de manera sabia, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

“Sabes, de alguna manera me gusta cuando me tiras el pelo.” explicó, bajándose más. “Me hace sentir como te gustes lo que te hago, me hace sentir como desees estar en control.” su voz estaba tan calma que Kota no podía creer que de verdad lo estuviera diciendo, especialmente mientras le acariciaba las caderas, acercándose a su entrepierna.

“Kei, creo que tendríamos que comer el desayuno, antes...”

“Pero _estoy_ comiendo el desayuno, Ko.” contestó, sonriendo brevemente antes de dejar que sus manos fueran bajo los bóxeres del mayor, envolviendo su erección con los dedos.

Kota gimió, pero no osó decir nada más.

Deslizó más abajo en el colchón, dejando que Kei lo desnudara para moverse libremente, asomándose para empezar a lamerlo despacio, su mano todavía alrededor de la base.

Unos momentos después Yabu estaba enloqueciendo por la boca a su alrededor, y llevó una mano al pelo del menor, haciendo lo que parecía gustarle tanto y tirándolo, tratando de empujar las caderas para ir más hondo dentro la boca de Kei.

Inoo lo tomó en la garganta unos segundos antes de alejarse, sonriendo cuando lo oyó gemir por la falta de contacto.

“Lo siento. No habría sido educado dejar que te corriera tan pronto, ¿no?” preguntó, todavía tratando de parecer tan inocente como podía.

Kota estaba un desastre ya. Seguía mirándolo, mirando la manera como la falda le había subido en la pierna, la camisa que le quedaba tan bien de confundirlo, mirando cuanto bueno fuera su novio vestido de esa manera.

Kei tenía que haberle leído la mente, porque le montó otra vez a horcajadas, rozándole la mejilla con un dedo.

“Y decías que habría sido raro.” susurró. “No pareces muy molestado ahora, ¿no?” dijo, moviéndose contra la erección del mayor, que para entonces casi dolía.

Kota tragó, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

“No me afecta mucho, no.” dijo, pero luego sonrió, sonrojándose un poco. “Pero tengo que admitir que es más interesante de lo que pensaba.” añadió, llevando las manos a las caderas de Kei, acariciándolas lentamente mientras movía las suyas, disfrutando la fricción contra su cuerpo.

Kei empezó a deshacerse la camisa, y luego alcanzó el cierre de la falda, pero el mayor lo paró, cogiéndole una muñeca.

“Si de verdad lo quieres.” sonrió. “Puedes tenerla.”

Kei levantó una ceja, pero estaba demasiado involucrado para contestarle como merecía.

Puso las manos en los hombros de Kota, levantándose un poco así que los dedos del mayor pudieran tener acceso a su abertura, moviéndolos en círculo, rozándola un poco antes de empujarlos adentro, haciéndolo gemir en alta voz.

Fue algo rápido, para nada cuidado como debería haber sido, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

Estaban demasiado excitados por era situación rara, y querían lograr que se hiciera tan pronto como podían.

Cuando Kota entró dentro de él no pudo evitar de gemir por la sensación abrumadora de tensión del cuerpo de Kei.

Estaba caliente como el infierno, y la preparación aproximada había ayudado a hacerlo sentir restringido por sus músculos, haciéndole querer empujar dentro de ese calor duro para abrirlo.

“Kei...” dijo, en voz ronca. “Kei, puedo...”

“Muévete.” lo interrumpió el menor, tratando de sonreír a pesar de cómo se sintiera. “No pienses que lo haré yo sólo porque estoy encima.”

Kota no se preocupó de discutir, e hizo como le había pedido.

Dejó que Kei se aferrara a sus hombros y empezó a empujar dentro de él, metiendo toda la fuerza que tenía.

Inoo seguía gimiendo en un tono agudo que, estaba seguro, hacía sólo para añadir detalles a su obra perfecta ya.

Sin embargo, Kota no estaba de humor de discutir, y siguió martilleando dentro de él, sintiendo los músculos de las piernas comenzar a doler, y decidiendo que iba a preocuparse de eso más tarde.

Llevó una mano bajo su falda, tomándole la erección y moviendo rápido la palma, sabiendo qué estaba a punto de llegar al límite.

Cuando Kei se corrió casi se sintió aturdido por cuanto pareciera hermoso, la cabeza echada atrás y los ojos cerrados, mientras sus uñas estaban hundidas en los hombros de Kota.

Yabu lo sintió contraerse alrededor de su erección, pues volvió a moverse dentro de él, cogiéndole las caderas y apretándolas, asomándose hacia su pecho y mordiéndole la clavícula mientras se corría dentro de él, aguantando un grito.

Después, ambos estaban abrumados, y Kota apenas se dio cuenta del calor de Kei que lo dejaba mientras el menor se sentaba a su lado, respirando pesadamente.

“Fue interesante, ¿verdad?” preguntó, sonriendo y poniéndose a acariciarle el hombro al mayor.

Kota asintió, tratando de recuperar el aliento, antes de llevar la mano en la pierna de Kei, moviéndola bajo la falda.

“Sin duda.” contestó. “Creo que tendríamos que hacerlo más a menudo, tenías razón.” admitió, riendo. “De hecho, creo que no tendrías que quitarte esta. Te queda muy, muy bien.”

Kei hizo una mueca, desplazando la mano del mayor de su muslo.

“No lo creo. Tengo que ir a ducharme, y luego voy a ponerme algo más cómodo. Sabes, no está tan bueno llevar falda mientras se tiene sexo, está en el paso.”

Kota lo pensó un momento, antes de moverse hacia su novio, cogiéndole una muñeca y empujándolo con la espalda contra el colchón.

“Lo siento, pero no puedo dejártelo hacer.” le dijo, sonriendo y acariciándole la cara. “Después de todo, tú tuviste tu desayuno. No sería justo si yo no tuviera la ocasión de tener el mío, ¿verdad?”

Kei, en principio, no le respondió.

“Eres un animal, Ko.” le dijo entonces, y trató de parecer enojado, pero al final sonrió y dejó que Kota hiciera como quería.

Yabu se sintió increíblemente afortunado a estar con él.

Sólo con Inoo Kei las ideas peores se transformaban en algo tan bueno.

Y, por lo demás, era el único que pudiera parecer tan bueno llevando falda.

Mujeres incluidas.


End file.
